Tiamat
Tiamat and Nightmare World is an area you release at level 67 ~ 70. There you will release the Chip System and do your Special Agent / Crew quest. The chip system can only be accessed in this area. Present Maps and Features The map has 3 places to access, namely: - Nightmare World: Abyss (Raid Tiamat - Middle); - Nightmare World 1st Floor (Floor 1 - Left); - Nightmare World 2nd Floor (Floor 2 - Right); The floors can be made 6x per day, on weekends you get 1 extra way. Raid is 3x a day, 1 extra trip on weekends. The floors have random maps, and sometimes some Tiamat attacks appear on the map, to disrupt players, whether or not they may be HK, will depend on your attention. As for Raid, has 2 difficulties, one being weaker and being solo, can go 2x per day, while the other is stronger, as stated above, can go 3x per day. Anyway, it's best to go in a group, because it can take a long time. To enter Raid, you need the tiamat key, Obsidian Key or Tiamat Boss Key. You can create 4 keys per day . Completing the floors gives you chip items and materials. The floors take 5 stamina, and when completed, you fill a bar below that also gives you prizes (the bar resets monthly). Completing the floors usually gives you a fair amount of items to craft Tiamat equipment. Bar Awards *3 days: Random box you can give: Golden Malek Statue (worth 100,000 credits), one old purple key fragment (to key Raid key), one random chip box, four random chip boxes of the same type, a box containing 1 ~ 330 of the Malek Statue item, which will see 300,000 credits, if inventory is full will be sent to the mailbox). *10 days: Lucky-No-Fail Box / Fortune Draw Box II. *30 days: Di-Oxi Cleaner (prevents equipment contamination). *50 days: A box containing a random accessory. *100 days: A box containing a random accessory. Farm Tiamat also serves to credits farm: Just by completing the 3x floors, in addition to chips and key fragments, you get boxes of Malek Statue (Blue). Attacks In ordinary dungeons (floors) the player will always see an image of Tiamat, that's where she will attack. The best way to avoid Tiamat's attacks or on her floors is with Dodge (SPACE) or Force Cancel ©, or some skill that makes you invulnerable. *A red circle will appear below each player. After a delay, the red circle will cause a cylindrical explosion causing heavy damage. If players are close to each other, it is possible to be hit by multiple pillars and potentially die. *Four Pillars: A player will have four red circles below them in cardinal directions. The player will have to dodge each pillar in the order in which the circles appeared. It is recommended that this player move away from the group members. If the player cannot get out of the way or escape the pillars perfectly, he must use force cancellation to prevent death. *Death Mark: A player will have a mark above his head. There will be a small cylindrical area around the player as well. After a delay, all players not in this cylindrical area will be eliminated. It is recommended that the player who has the death mark remain stationary, preferably away from monsters, while the other party members are in the same location as the death marked player or use invincible skills to prevent the attack. Dealing with Raid Attacks *Deal as much damage as possible, prevent Tiamat from combining you. *Always exit the red circles below the character. *Bypass the walls, they cause HK. To do this, use skill that causes invincibility, C or SPACE. *When Tiamat sits in the middle of the stage and closes the map, get under it. *When she goes to the left of the map, don't let her get to the stone she invokes. *When she summons 2 crystals, deal damage to them. But be careful, sometimes you can end up killing yourself too, or if you take too long. *When she summons a rock in the middle of the map, run to the blue circles that appear on the floor. 'Reference Video:' Craft List Note: Currently in the KR, BR (and perhaps NA) end game, you will only make 2 modules and paste + ring and of course a receiver as level 65 equipment. Tiamat's weapon is cheap but Plane Gate's is stronger. (but more expensive). The scrolls are used to make the cursed equipment (second photo). Tiamat's wing is a visual accessory (first photo). Gallery Tiamat-Screenshot.png|Tiamat Model T-1.png|Tiamat/Nightmare World Banner Closers - Tiamat Trailer|Tiamat Trailer Category:Tiamat Category:Guides Category:PvE Category:Gameplay